


maybe in another life.

by ghoulzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pre-Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Warrior Reader, armin still gets the colossal, marleyan-ish reader, not much titan lore, reader betrays marley, the female titan arc just w u in it, warhammer titan reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulzz/pseuds/ghoulzz
Summary: you tried your best not to get attached. you knew you couldn't.it was just.. something about him made you think.(starts at the female titan arc)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 4





	maybe in another life.

The wind blew against your face forcefully as the horse followed the scout regiment. They didn't know you weren't supposed to be there. You had your hoodie on and face covered. Nobody saw you at the back anyway.

You slowly counted down from 5 minutes as you went over your "plan." You were sent over by Marley, as the other warriors were taking too long to get the Coordinate. Sure, the Eldians were devils, but they were humans. Surely they didn't put up much of a fight.

You cursed underneath your breath as lightning seemed to strike. _Is that Eren Jaeger? It can't be Bertholdt.. Annie?_ You thought.

Sure enough, her titan came running towards your group. You silently departed into the trees as everyone scrambled. "This will be easy.. Maybe I can just harden my body onto my shoulder so it stays." You murmured to yourself, slicing your hand open as you transformed from the shoulders down. _Eren Jaeger._

You ran through the forest, catching up to the group. Summoning a simple warhammer, you struck the ground, knocking the horses off their hooves. All of a sudden, humans were.. flying? _Shit, shit, shit! How!? Can't they see me? I'm a titan!_ You screamed internally. They started landing on your body, swiftly but carefully being swatted away. "Worthy of being opponents.. but you are not Jaeger." You said, your titan's voice seeming to shock them. Taking this to your advantage, you crushed them in your hands and wiped them on your side.

Now making your way over to Annie, you noticed she was seeming to look down at someone. You noticed someone coming from behind to attack her and called out to her, careful not to reveal your or her identity. "Another Titan!?" You faked surprise. As she turned to look at you, fear covered her skinless face and the figure missed her nape and went into her titanized hand,

"Just who are you..?" You said, half meaning Annie and half the boy on the ground. Picking him up by the hood, you lay him on your palm. He shook as his blonde hair covered his features. Studying him, you looked at the Female Titan as you carelessly dropped him onto a horse. He must've been important to be spared.

All of a sudden, the figure sprang out of her grasp and escaped onto the grass. You immediately recognized him as Reiner Braun, one of your fellow warriors.

Annie looked at you, then ran off in a completely different direction. "You cannot run, Female Titan." You threatened to throw off the devils. Following her, you squashed some humans and trees on the way. You realized you were going into a forest and quickly made an axe, chopping trees behind you as you went.

Time seemed to freeze as you slowly backed up, the Female Titan now caged in a trap. Her eyes seemed to plead with you, before she let out a horrid scream. You quickly freed her of the traps as she exited her titan in the chaos, both of you escaping. With you on her back, clueless to using the ODM Gear. "It's not over yet. You good to transform again?" Annie asked, you nodding in return. She shot a flare gun and dropped you to transform once more, you doing the same.

3 to 4 people came flying after Annie, as you sighed wishing you didn't have to kill anyone. One of them looked way too familiar.

You realized she'd been blinded and summoned a shield to defend her. A man tried to strike your shield, but his gear shattered and he fell to his doom. "Surprise." You said, killing the others with Annie's help. All that was left was him. Another cry was let out as another titan appeared before you. "Eren Jaeger." You announced in acknowledgement, as his titan gave you the cruelest glare you'd ever seen. Annie took this to her advantage and launched herself at the boy, engaging in battle with him. You could only watch.

Annie did her signature fighting stance, and Eren froze. His titan cries were no more. He seemed.. betrayed. _Now you've done it!_

You summoned a spear and threw it at his nape, ripping it open. A girl and a much older man came flying after you, Eren safely encased in your palm. They seemed to focus on Annie, though, so you muttered an apology as you de-transformed, escaping your titan's shoulder while hidden by titan vapor.


End file.
